Thank you
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: Basicly RavenBeast Boy fluff. This is my first fanfic that wasn't horrible (I think). RR!
1. Thank you 1

Thank you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and I never will. Never in a million years!  
  
A/N: This is my first 'real' story. The others were really bad and stuff so. Anyway, I am real sorry if anyone's out of character!!  
  
Raven made her way to the living room of the Teen Titans tower. All the other Titans had gone to sleep in their own rooms a while ago. She sat on the couch and fished around for the TV remote. Watching television was not her favourite thing in the world, but being late outside, about 11:00, meant that a lot of horror movies and shows would be on. Raven finally found the remote, flicked on the TV, and searched around for a good show. She was completely unaware of the green boy curled up next to her.  
  
Raven shifted slightly to get more comfort, but she felt something next to her. She turned her head and saw Beast Boy, sleeping on the couch. His sleeping position was very much like a cat or dogs. His hands were tucked underneath his head, and his legs lay beside his body. Raven could feel a slight smile forming on her lips. Beast Boy's innocence shone through and Raven thought he looked cuter than usual. The girl shook her head. No, Beast Boy was not cute. He was just another male Teen Titan like Robin or Cyborg. But then, why was she only getting emotions for the animal shape shifter?  
  
Beast Boy shifted his shoulder in his sleep. Raven watched him for a few seconds, then her urge to pet him took over. She started to gently scratch his hair, like a human petting their dog. Raven saw Beast Boy smile slightly, his eyes still shut. Her smile grew a bit, then Raven moved her hand to Beast Boy's chin. She scratched under the boy's chin and Raven swore she heard Beast Boy purring. The telekinetic girl wondered if Beast Boy was awake, or if Beast Boy's animal instincts were kicking in.  
  
Raven sighed happily. Okay, she did have feelings for Beast Boy, but what if he didn't feel the same way towards her? It was a chance Raven did not want to take.  
  
The animal shape shifter yawned and stretched out like a cat. He rotated his shoulders then opened his eyes half way. Beast Boy noticed Raven staring at him. He tilted his head in question and waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"You awake in there, Raven?" he asked.  
  
Raven loved the way Beast Boy said her name. Her smile quickly faded into a frown. She shook her head and turned her head back to the show on TV.  
  
"I'm fine." Raven said in her usual monotone.  
  
Beast Boy shrugged and sat crossed legged on the couch. He turned his glance to the television, but didn't pay much attention to the show, since it was horror and he liked comedy. He continued to watch anyway, just liking to be spending time with Raven.  
  
Yes, Beast Boy did like Raven. He always did. Every minute he had with Raven, he enjoyed. Beast Boy wanted to tell Raven, but knew, and was almost sure, that she would reject him. Beast Boy and Raven were complete opposites. Raven was a dark, depressed, telekinetic girl. While Beast Boy was a fun loving, happy, animal shape shifting boy. He didn't want to take a chance and tell Raven the truth, for Beast Boy knew he would be crushed. The shape shift tried to start up conversation.  
  
"So Raven, do you like Robin?" Beast Boy slapped himself mentally. Stupid question.  
  
"No." replied Raven without hesitation.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You like Starfire?" Raven asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.  
  
"No.."  
  
Raven sighed in relief. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Do you... like me?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
  
"..No.." Raven answered, hesitating this time.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven both blushed slightly. However, Beast Boy didn't notice due to Raven's hood. Otherwise, a blush against Raven's pale face would show very clearly. Raven thanked the hood she wore in her head. Beast Boy noticed himself blushing, he let out a small gasp while trying to cover it up with his hands. Raven smiled.  
  
"That's not how you cover up a blush." Raven said while running a hand through Beast Boy's hair.  
  
That just made Beast Boy blush more. Raven grinned.  
  
"You blush too much..." she said.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Beast Boy started. He pulled back Raven's hood, revealing Raven's own blush. "You're blushing too."  
  
"..That's true..." Raven admitted. "What about you? Why are you blushing?"  
  
Beast Boy remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Should he tell Raven the truth? However, Raven's blushing told Beast Boy that she had a crush on him.  
  
'Oh well, here goes nothing.'  
  
"I... because..." Beast Boy did not find this as easy as he had thought. Raven watched him, waiting for his answer. "Raven...I-"  
  
"I know." Raven cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "I do too. I love you, Beast Boy..."  
  
Beast Boy's smile became bigger than ever as he leaned on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." he said. "Thank you, Raven..."  
  
Beast Boy soon fell asleep on Raven's shoulder, and she too fell asleep after a while. 


	2. Authors note

Heya! Um, I decided to write a sequel to the story, but I need ideas. So, if you have any, please tell me in a review or somethin'. Thanks!  
  
Thanks for the ideas in you're reviews! Just to say, for Gun Gibson (Anonymous reviewer), my e-mail isn't working. You might want to put it in your review. To anyone who wants to send me an email-review, it's broken, so. Just in a review is good. 


End file.
